


I'm Here Now

by Fandom_Trash_13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Because bending canon is absolutely allowed and nobody can say otherwise, F/F, I may or may not have bawled my eyes out writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13
Summary: "I'm here now, that's what matters. And I'm never leaving again, none of us are."Short continuation of 7x16
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 234





	I'm Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to bend canon... or completely float it... I'm not sure which but screw canon Clexa endgame!  
> 

"Trancendence is a choice? You can choose to come back?"

"Of course, though until now no one ever had."

Laughter rings out from just out of sight. Raven's laughter? Followed by familiar voices. 

Following the sound Clarke sees all those she thought she would never see again. All working togehter, building a shelter. But not just any shelter this time. This time it will be home. 

"There won't be offspring, and they won't join us when they die. But none of them seem to care." The Lexa imposter says, intrigued by human behavior.

"Hey, there she is." Murphy calls to the others after throwing a stick for Picasso.

Everyone turns to where Murphy is looking, wide smiles.

"A curious species indeed." The thing says, but before Clarke can ask anymore questions, it's gone.

Her face falls for a moment, thinking that will be the last time she ever hears the voice of the one she loves most. But there's nothing she can do about that now.

Now her friends are in front of her. They came back for her. And with that realization, her smile comes back. A real smile, the first genuine smile in nobody dares ask how long. 

As fast as her tired legs can carry her, she runs to meet them. First greeted by Picasso. And then Raven, of course in a jacket that is like the one she wore when she first stepped foot on earth. And then Murphy, the cockroach she can not figure out how he's still alive but she is so glad he is. 

They both throw an arm around her and join the others, where Clarke hugs them one by one. Everyone is genuienly happy, nobody seems to regret their choice. They really are the last of the human race and everyone is okay with that.

"You all really chose to come back?" Clarke asks, wanting to hear for certain how they feel.

"This is home. Not trancedence, not anywhere else. Earth. This is where we belong." Niylah says, no hint of pain or sadness in her voice.

"And we're not the only ones who came back." Octavia says, looking past Clarke with a soft smile. 

Clarke turns around and sees someone she thought she would never see again. She looks between the others to make sure she's not hallucinating but all she gets as a response is Raven pushing her in the direction of the person now standing at the treeline.

"Mom?" She whispers, taking a few cautious steps towards her.

Abby can only nod, not trusting her voice. She simply holds her arms out for her daughter. Ignoring the tired ache in her whole body, Clarke runs to her. 

They stay together for a few minutes before Clarke begins to question how Abby is still alive. Abby explains that she was still in the mind drive. She was not conscious and her body may have died, but her mind did not. So as long as her mind was alive, she too could trancend.

"And it turns out the flame, that we thought was destroyed twice, wasn't completely broken either." Gaia says looking towards another area of the treeline where a faint figure is emerging from the woods.

After a few seconds of Clarke wondering if what she thinks is happening really is, the figure comes into focus. 

Lexa. The real Lexa this time. No longer clad in battle armor, but ordinary clothes, matching everyone else.

Clarke looks to the others, still not sure if it's real. Then she looks to her mom.

"Go on." Abby says, gently nudging Clarke to go.

That's all she needs to run to Lexa, who is more than happy to catch her. She throws her arms around Lexa's neck, holding on as if she's scared everything will disappear in an instant, which is going to be a fear for the rest of her days. But for now fear doesn't matter. Being in the arms of the love of her life is what matters most.

As she pulls back she runs her fingers through Lexa's hair that's hanging loosely over one shoulder, not in braids as it used to be. She looks normal, not like a commander, but the soft hearted girl Clarke fell in love with over a century ago. 

"Is this real, are you real?" Clarke asks quietly, geting lost in familiar green eyes.

"I'm real, I promise." 

Ignoring the crowd watching them and the tears rolling down both their faces, they kiss for the first time in forever. They melt into each other, the universe clearly having not forgot how perfectly they fit together. 

Back in the group, Murphy cheers loudly. He clearly remembers Clarke having to watch Lexa die, and even though he wasn't the biggest fan of Lexa to begin with he's happy to see them getting their happily ever after.

The others follow Murphy's example and begin cheering loudly and clapping, causing the soulmates to begin laughing into the kiss. 

The cheering dies down quickly, allowing Clarke and Lexa to have their moment. But by now they're smiling to much to do anything else but hold each other. 

Clarke turns around and watches as her friends go back to their individual tasks, and as her mom and Raven laugh as if no time has past. Lexa rests her chin on Clarke's shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist.

"We finally owe nothing more to our people."

"I missed you." Clarke sighs, leaning her cheek against Lexa.

"I'm here now, that's what matters. And I'm never leaving again, none of us are." 

They stand watching their friends, no, their family, laugh with each other until Raven calls to them to stop being sappy and help them. Lexa squeezes Clarke's waist before letting go and holding out her hand for Clarke. 

No hesitation as Clarke takes her hand and they rejoin the others, finally getting their someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea since before the final (I wanted them all to go to some sort of heaven and Clarke find Lexa there) and decided that if the writers have got to bend and mess up their own shit for 7 seasons, then I can do it too and bring back Abby. I'm not the most talented writer, but this turned out near enough as I hoped it would.


End file.
